After the Dawn Breaks 2
by Amberina Lavea
Summary: Continuation of After the Dawn Breaks still going strong
1. Chapter 1

Time has a way of rushing by like an angry swollen river. It sweeps away anything willing to get too close. The only things that won't leave are the memories. They stick in my mind like spurs, only hurting when I try to move. It's easy to remember when you were a child yesterday, an adolescent today.

I look into the mirror again. My mother's chocolate eyes stare back at me, or so I'm told. Hers change color now with her appetite. I dab a tiny bit of eye shadow on my eyelid and turn my head to see the effect. Dad says that makeup is unnecessary but I don't care. I like it. Like I'm adding to the mask I wear already.

My hands don't shake as I fasten the little heart pendant around my neck. Pleased with myself I look at it in the mirror. It's tarnished now; the cheap gold had long ago lost its shine. I finger the heart and try not to think of him yet again. I was just a little girl, now I am grown.

My hand checks my hair one more time, making sure the curls fall the way I want. My pale skin has a glow to it, _a healthy sparkle_ I think smirking at myself in the mirror. I lean forward and check the corners of my eyes in the mirror. Not a wrinkle, just the same as yesterday. I guess the changes are slower now. That is a relief. I look like any other teenager. Well almost… even I have to admit I'm almost too pretty.

Alice has been shopping for me yet again and I pick up the dress off my bed and slip it on. It seems almost pointless to me, to dress this fancy, when it will only be family. But Alice can't be dissuaded, so I might as well get it over with. Besides, this will probably be my last birthday party for a whole year. No doubt she's been planning it for months… Sweet 16 only comes once for most.

The dress falls to a little above my knee with bows and frills. It's cute, and there is no doubt it's expensive, but it looks like it was made for a twelve year old. I slip on the low heals that match and ignore the jewelry she had laid out. She should already know I won't wear it. One last look in the mirror.

I wasn't exactly surprised when my Dad was quietly behind me. I turned and there he was gazing at me with that intense look again. It's a sort of game of cat and mouse with him. He constantly tries to read my motivations. I constantly try to hide them. Typical teenager things, I suppose.

We just stood there for a moment, for me it seemed like forever. Then he stood a little straighter and asked, "Do you really want this?" I wish I hadn't known what he meant, but that was another little piece of the puzzle called Nessie that he had figured out. So, there really wasn't any way to play ignorant. I nodded. I could tell he wanted more of an answer but I said nothing, waiting for his mind to shift, to touch mine searching for what I really thought. I waited… nothing.

"Do you want this for you or them Nessie?" he tried a second time.

My face still did not betray my thoughts as I looked back into his eyes. "Both", I said shrugging my shoulders. He placed his hand on my cheek and I could feel the love through his touch. I could feel his need to protect me both physically and emotionally. I looked into his eyes as he spoke, "Renesme, I have been telling you all your life that you are special. You know that. You are a treasure and we all have to share you. We all seem to want a piece of the miracle you are. That doesn't mean that we own you. Don't be so caught up in what we want for you that you miss out on what you want." Before I could stop it Jacob came to my mind along with the familiar ache. My father winced as he felt it.

"I know you blame us for his leaving Nessie. I'm not going to deny that we had a part in it, but Jacob made his own choice. He was trying to do what he thought would be best for you."

My eyes began to itch, and I placed my hand on his cheek like when I was younger. I opened up and let him see the images of Alice and Mother trying to keep me a little girl. I let him see every look every sigh they thought I hadn't seen. Then before I could stop it the loneliness shone through, an image of Jacob from my childish point of view. My best friend was just gone and there was no one else to fill that gap. My only friend gone, sacrificed to this sometimes suffocating love everyone felt. I felt my skin color. I was embarrassed to show my resentment, how I blamed them all for his disappearance. I looked into his eyes seeing guilt, regret? Whatever it was he hid it quickly bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"I knew the time would come when you would feel..." his voice trailed off. "I love you," he finished. Then he was gone.

I practice my smile. I put my hands in front of my mouth and giggle. I wiggle my eyebrows a couple of times and stick out my tongue. No I'm not losing it, just readying for the performance. With one more deep breath, I leave the haven of my bedroom and walk down the stairs.

Alice had truly out done herself. Lights sparkled everywhere and splashes of pink made a light festive mood. I grinned at Alice and whistled appreciatively.

"I knew you'd like it", she whispered as I gave her a hug. I jumped up and down and clapped my hands once in feigned excitement. She hugged me again, her pleasure obvious as she wrapped her arm in mine and brought me to the living room, where our guests awaited.

I knew better than to search for him. My Jacob. I knew that he wouldn't be here, but my eyes did a quick trip around the room anyway. My Father and mother stood by the door holding each other. She smiled up at him and he tenderly kissed her then turned back to me. Funny to think they looked as though they should be my friends not my parents. I felt a slight pressure as my father tried to hear my thoughts. I was ready for him and let him see visions of presents and pretty dresses. That is what I should be thinking, a typical 16 year old would. He continued to watch me and I pretended not to notice.

Now I looked at the rest of my family. Charlie seemed a little more fragile. A little older, too. It made me sad to think of him all alone in his house. Sue had left to visit family and had made it an extended visit. He seemed to be taking it hard. Emmett and Rosalie held hands. My other set of grandparents stood still watching, moving every few minutes to shift their weight.

I heard a knock at the door and I looked around quickly trying to think who wasn't here. Jasper had already joined Alice by the gifts so there should be no one else….

I thought my heart was going to stop. I looked at Alice trying to keep my face free and easy but I knew everyone could hear the acceleration of my heart. "A surprise!" I joked, widening my eyes as I skipped to the door. I tried not to hold my breath as I opened it.

His shaggy black hair hung around his shoulders the black satin a dark contrast to his white dress shirt. I felt my breath whoosh out of me and my heart skip a beat as he turned to meet my eyes. I tried to keep the smile from freezing on my lips and the joy from leaving my eyes when I saw it was only Seth. For a moment… but no. Better not to think of that now. Better to stay in control.

"Hey Seth", I gushed, my smile a little over done.

He seemed so awkward in his dress clothes. He held out a small corsage, and smiled timidly at me. "I got it for you", he said quietly looking into my eyes. "O ya, that's so sweet", I replied taking the offered flower. "You shouldn't have, I mean it's so nice that you did.. but um.. well.. come in won't you?"

The words just kept tripping over my tongue and I was embarrassed at my loss of control. I could feel a flush coming to my cheeks and the tears itching behind my eyes. I gave a huge smile and placed my arm on Seth's turning to my parents.

I know I shouldn't have but I was just trying to protect them. I should have caught my breath or thought of a better way but the bitterness of my disappointment seemed to have dulled my brain. As I brought Seth in the living room I smiled a dazzling smile and glowed at him. "I'm so glad you came", I flirted. I'd never tried to flirt before but it seemed to be working. Seth's eyes widened and his golden skin went two shades darker. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

It wasn't him I was doing this for; the real performance began once we were in the living room. I kept my eyes on Seth throughout the whole party. I figured I was laying it on a little thick but it was the ultimate distraction for me to appear to have formed a crush. I knew it was going to be a problem later but my selfish heart needed, this needed to get everyone to stop worrying about me and think I was moving on.

As for Seth the poor guy didn't have a chance. He sat half stunned from my attention with a silly grin on his face. Sadly, I wondered if I had dazzled him a little too much for the boy barely said a word. Instead he sat on the couch blushing.

I could feel my father's eyes on me yet again and knew he was trying to find his way in. It made me a little angry I admit. Imagine never being able to relax and have a thought without your Dad trying to peer into your brain and looking at your motives. I kept my thoughts to hearts and Seth's face even letting him see thoughts of a first kiss. That ought to fix him I thought with a mental smirk and thought I caught him shudder. _Serves you right_ I thought to myself as I prepared to hear happy birthday yet again.

Usually this was Alice's favorite part of my birthday. Each year she would have the perfect gift waiting. This year she seemed a little put out and I couldn't help but wonder if she would see my real wish or the one I had prepared for her. As I leaned in to blow out my candles I scrunched my face as though thinking real hard. Then I winked at Seth and blew out the candles to the applause of everyone else. Poor kid. Perhaps I had over done it a little. When I opened my eyes again I could see my Uncle Jasper and Emmett scowling at him and my father looking at him deep in thought. Well, crap. My plan wasn't going to work as well as I thought.

As I opened my gifts I gave the appropriate "oohs" and "aahs". When I got to the one from my parents I shook the small box and looked at them questioningly.

"Your mother's idea", Dad said. I looked at her, and she smiled a little sadly. I pulled the box open and looked at the cell phone. Not exactly what I had been expecting, but I smiled and looked at her, waiting for the explanation. "There's more", she said with a sigh. She gave a nod to Alice who stood and walked to me.

"This year was the hardest year for me Renesme. I wanted to give you the best gift yet, but when I saw what you wished for, I realized I wouldn't be able too. So I talked to your parents and I talked to Charlie…" she paused and then looked at my father questioningly, as if to see if he was sure. I sat a little shocked, not saying a word. It couldn't be.

"You're going to high school, Renesme. You're going to have a normal high school experience, well not really normal, but close."

I felt my mouth fall open and snapped it shut. "What?" I asked in a whisper.

The details almost fell on deaf ears, I was so shocked. I looked from one face to another trying to read their expressions. They all seemed happy for me. I stood speechless holding the key to my mom's truck.

You would think that would be enough drama for one night, but of course it wasn't. As everyone settled in to chat and discuss the plans for my education, I saw Alice stiffen. Her eyes got a slightly glazed look to them and my father looked at her intently. In a moment Alice snapped back to reality and met my father's eyes. I wondered what it could mean.

No one else seemed aware of the meaningful looks. If I hadn't been trying so hard to pick up on what everyone was feeling about my entering the human world I would have been able to catch the conversation that passed. I walked to my father placing my hand on his arm. As he looked down into my eyes I searched his mind for what Alice had seen. I saw people who seemed familiar but I couldn't place from where. They were here with us in this room so they must be arriving soon. I saw my father crouch and my mother hiss but the reason why was not there. Then all went blank as though a wall had been thrown up. I looked to my mother and saw her watching my father and I.

Before I had time to roll my eyes at her for stopping my brain invasion we heard a single knock at the door. We all turned to the sound and I could read confusion on everyone's face. Everyone was here and accounted for… who?

Emmett went to the door. Carlisle and Esme trailed behind. Alice and my father moved in front of me blocking my view and I made a little sound of annoyance at their attempt to shield me. I heard Emmett and Carlisle as they greeted the new comers and asked them in. Their friendly tone of welcome but a slight tension too. I peeped from behind my father to watch them enter. As I did I felt a hand grip mine and I looked to see Seth had a hold on me. I met his eyes and saw the hesitation and questions there. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say no idea and tried once again to see. As my father shifted his weight the four newcomers came into view.

The three in the front were female. Beautiful and dark they stood arrogantly regarding Emmett with interest. Rosalie was quickly at his side with her hand possessively on his arm. The three didn't speak but a light smile filtered across their lips. They glided forward and parted allowing the forth to come forward.

He strode forward boldly. He was dark and tall also. His long dark hair was pulled back into a braid that fell past his shoulder. The clothes he wore did little to hide the thick ropes of muscles which rippled as he moved. His dark eyes swept the group before him till they met mine. He gave a slight bow with his eyes never leaving mine. His lips were thick and sensuous and as he continued to stare boldly at me I saw one corner curve up in a mocking smile. "So good to see you again Renesme", he said. His voice was low and smooth and I felt the pull to move closer so I could hear him better. Emmett and Rosalie stiffened as his eyes raked over me. I searched my mind for the teasing memory of his eyes… and in the silence I heard their heartbeats. Fast and strong.

It all came rushing back to me then. The clearing, all the clans, the Volturri. I wondered why I had never remembered this before. The man that stood in front of me had unwittingly saved my life. He had come all the way from the Amazon with Alice and Jasper to witness for me. He was like me. Vampire hybrids of a sort. I looked at my mother almost accusingly as I wondered if she had shielded me from the memory. All this time I had been searching for someone like me and I had already known about them.

I moved to step past Alice and my father but I felt a grip on my wrist. I had completely forgotten poor Seth. Looking back at him I offered a smile to show it was ok but his eyes held more than fear for me. I wasn't sure but perhaps a little jealousy too. I sent him a thought of these are my friends and he almost pulled back surprised by the intensity of the communication. I had never spoken to him through touch before.

Nahul relaxed his stance jutting one hip out and extending both hands palms up. I did not touch him but stood a few feet from him looking. "Welcome Nahul. It has been so long. I must ask what brings you to this damp cold part of the world?"

He smiled again flashing his perfect teeth. "Why ,you of course Nessie. I have come for you."

The tension that had been just lingering on the edge flared immediately. My mother and father took a fighting crouch and Seth rejoined me. I felt him quivering at my side. Emmett and Jasper had also stepped forward but Carlisle held a hand up and everyone quieted.

"I do hope your attentions are not as you have spoken them. We are all very protective of Nessie as you can see. We wonder, when you said that, what were your intentions?" Carlisle never lost his temper but I thought I could detect a slight sharpness in his tone over the perceived threat.

"You certainly get to the point quickly", Nahuel responded. During the moments after his first statement he had not moved. Instead he had seemed relaxed, the mocking smile on his face widening a fraction.

"When I met Nessie in the clearing that day I was amazed. For so many years I thought my sisters and I were the only ones of our kind. I saw us as the monsters my father had created. My aunt raised us to be as you say vegetarian but the villagers all saw us as an abhorition. Welcomed nowhere, we hid in the jungles avoiding the humans as much as possible. It was lonely even with my sisters. Then Alice and Jasper came." He paused to give them a grin. "We came here and we saw a different way to live. We saw we do not need to hide in the jungle. We can have lives. Most of all the things I desire are here. Most important… a mate." He said the last quietly without the arrogance that has been present before. It didn't stop the collective gasp or growls that emerged.

"While we understand your desires, we hope you understand that we hold different values and traditions", Carlisle spoke quietly. He paused thinking of his next words.

My father interrupted. "Nahuel, better than anyone else here I understand what you want. I also waited many years to find my mate. He reached his hand to Bella pulling her to his side. It is not easy to wait but worse when you find what you want and can't have it. Nessie is still too young. Though she matured both physically and mentally much faster she still has learning and maturing to do. She is not ready to be… in a relationship."

Nahul pursed his lips as though thinking hard. "I know what you say is true but the wait is too hard. I would ask to get to know Nessie now. My sisters and I would like to live here in America and see better how you have adapted. We do not wish to take Nessie against her will", he stressed the "her" part giving me a reassuring smile. "I just want her to know I am waiting."

I knew before he spoke that Seth was not taking all this as calmly. "I don't know who you think you are but Nessie can't be with you. She already has..," he paused looking for the right word. There was no need for him to finish, his claim was apparent.

Before he could find it Nahuel was a breath away from his face. His eyes seemed to be lit within and his hands were in fists by his sides. Despite his anger he spoke quietly, "She will be with her own kind, dog. You are not man enough to claim her."

Everything after that happened too fast. Mom grabbed Charlie and pushed him to the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper moved between Nahuel and Seth pulling him back. Seth growled deep in his throat and phased his huge wolf body filling the space. Snapping and growling he advanced on Nahuel, seemingly unaware of the vampires surrounding him.

Then all became very calm. I felt myself feeling heavier and wanting to sit down. My mind told me it was Jasper but I couldn't resist the need to sink to the floor. Seth also laid down giving a whine. Though Nahuel remained standing you could see it was with great strain that he fought the urge. His eyes remained on Seth burning.

"This is not the time or the place. Let us be calm. You have just arrived. I'm sure Nahuel has much more to speak of and we have a party to finish. Join us, we have a debt to you for your help years ago, let us repay it with our hospitality." The festivities wrapped up quickly. The tension remained to high, the mood ruined.

Carlisle dismissed us all. I was sent to my home with my parents and Seth was to return with Charlie. Nahuel and his sisters would stay with Carlisle and Esme to discuss things. For once I was glad to be out of there. I rode back to my parents house in silence. My parents were too lost in their own thoughts to worry about checking mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing your different makes trying to blend in that much harder.

I pulled my hoodie up over my hair and made myself move slowly. Grandpa Charlie had wanted to give me a ride to school in his cruiser but I felt that wouldn't exactly keep me under the radar. All around me warm bodies moved forward. I heard them call to each other and saw backslaps and high fives. I ducked my head and forced myself to slow my pace. I could feel their eyes on me, wondering. A few boys got in pace behind me seeming as though they would talk to me but didn't.

The school day was going all right. All my classes were ridiculously easy. I was actually looking forward to the stack of homework the teachers had given, though I would probably end up dumbing it down considerably. I was young but well read. When you're not allowed in the outside world, books are a good escape.

At lunch I moved through the cafeteria line selecting an apple and lemonade. The girl behind me selected the same so I felt it was a typical enough choice. Now for the hard part. Where to sit. I looked around the lunchroom. I could see the football team at one end the drama club at the other. The girl behind me pushed past and I watched as she made a beeline for a table of very well dressed girls. As she sat she said something and they all turned and looked at me. I was still standing there, trying to figure out where to go. Hoping there interest was a good sign I smiled. They didn't return my smile. In fact their looks seemed to turn glacier as they turned back to their lunches. Wow, harder than I thought.

Ok how bout outside. I pushed the doors open and selected a nice spot under a tree. Couples leaned on each other and shared lunches. Apparently the courtyard was for lovebirds. I took a bite of my apple and sat back to observe. At least I could do some research.

I watched them all performing their little mating rituals and I wondered what they could be thinking. I'd see a quick expression or glance. I read the way they turned their bodies. It was all so different. They showed their feelings in every movement. Like me but unintentional. I watched as one girl smacked her boyfriend for watching another girl pass. I would have loved to know her thoughts.

The next few weeks that followed were pretty much the same. A few of the girls who didn't belong to the preppy clique talked to me. They seemed a little awed of me though I couldn't figure out why. The boys however kept their distance. It was as though they knew to look but not touch. It was rather deflating as I knew I was prettier than all the girls at the school. What was the use if no one approached you. Dad had said we were beautiful to attract our natural prey, yet they didn't seem too attracted to me.

It was one of these ordinary days that I was sitting under a tree observing the sappy couples when an idea came to me. Perhaps it was boredom or loneliness or maybe lunacy but Ijust kept watching these couples wishing that I could be part. I knew I was to be as average as possible, that was one of the conditions of being here but still… Perhaps just a teensy little experiment.

My favorite subjects were Danny and Connie. Each day they took their lunch to the same bench and she lovingly broke off pieces of her sandwich and fed them to him. He in turn stroked her hair and stared into her eyes with this sappy vacant expression. That of course was not the interesting part. Much more interesting was Danny's eyes. As soon as Connie looked away they focused and he did a quick scan of all the females in the vicinity. It was completely a butt boob glance, the kind of thing my Uncle Emmett had warned me of. Yet Connie never saw and he went right back to his vapid expression.

When Connie went to throw her sandwich wrapper away I stood and walked to where he sat. I reached my hand as though reaching for a paper that was under his seat and let my hand touch his leg. I let my mind reach trying to hear his thoughts, receive instead of share.

It was like pushing your way into a bubble of gum. I felt all sticky and hot as I tried to wade through his thoughts. _That's it Connie, give me another bite. Ya I love you too. God, look at Lisa's butt. She really needs to put more mayo on these sandwiches they are so dry I could choke but food is food. Another three dollars I can spend on gas instead. Beggars can't be choosers. Oh wait a minute, who is In those tight jeans. _The rapid change in his thoughts made my head ache. Then as he continued to stare at the new girls butt it turned to disgust. He didn't even register me in his thoughts and I was still touching him. I broke contact and snatched the paper. I tossed it in the trash and headed back to my spot. So this is what I was missing… I lost interest as look around the courtyard for a new victim. Just as I was about to switch my efforts to another couple Danny peaked my interest again. He was looking at me. In shock I realized I could still hear his thoughts. They were a whisper instead of the shout I had heard when touching him but I was excited that they registered. _Well, well, look at her. Just that quick I could see my own image in his mind. Now that is a tasty little morsel_. I felt smug for a minute but focused on taking another bite of apple. I almost choked as I heard his next thought. _Cold as ice though, definitely not into guys_. His mind then continued on with a disgusting scenario about Connie which made me eject myself from his mind as quickly as possible. I gave Connie a pitying glance as I passed tossing the apple core into the can right next to him.

The rest of the week I took turns plundering the minds of my fellow students. I wish I could say I liked what I had found but I didn't. Apparently they all pretty much shared a similar opinion. It varied slightly from ice princess to cold prude. It didn't comfort me at all that I had barely spoke to these people. They all had judged me from the first day and were too busy in their own little world to concern themselves with changing it. I hated that their opinions mattered but for some reason they did. More often than not I found myself trying to engage any one that had a kind thought about me. It was a big shot to my self esteem to find I wasn't so perfect so desirable.

By the end of the week I was ready to quit school and go back to the simple life I had led before. The one where everyone worried about me and I was so wonderful. The saying 'be careful what you wished for' kept playing through my head.

As I drove home from school I really thought about giving up. I knew my parents would welcome me back. I didn't need to do any of this really. I had centuries to figure out what I wanted to do and what I wanted to be.

My biggest hope for high school had been to find some friends. People to talk to and share with other than the ones my family had chose for me. I liked Seth all right but the shadow of Jacob was always there.

Then there was Nahuel. He was not parent approved. When I was at Carlisle and Esme's he eagerly shadowed me. He rarely spoke but rather watched me. His sister's didn't speak either. They seemed content to learn of this modern world they were so new too. Reading had been easy for them and they were half way through the extensive library. When I tried to speak to them they would look up from their books in unison and just stare. After a couple tries I chose to avoid the whole place.

I pulled in the driveway and felt the truck shudder to a stop. It would probably be a good idea to bring the truck to Aunt Rosalie this weekend. She hated the thing but as long as it was what I wanted she was willing to keep it running. I walked into the house and threw my book bag into a chair. I didn't feel like being ordinary right now. I was bored with this life. I leaped over the couch landing in a crouch in the kitchen half pretending to look for my prey. Charlie was not due home for a couple hours anyway so if I acted a little weird I figured that was my choice. I did a quick back handspring and landed in front of the fridge. Opening it quickly I had all the ingredients for lasagna on the counter in a whir of motion. Charlie had said Harry was coming for dinner tonight. I knew this was a favorite. I worked quickly and quietly finishing the garlic bread and salad before the water for the noodles had started to boil. Up until today I had really been trying to be as normal as possible. I was a teenager though, I was supposed to have mood swings and do things sporadically.

I looked around Charlie's house. So simple. So plain. It needed to be cleaned badly. I never really had thought about it. I called Charlie at the station and asked what time to expect him. It would be about two hours but Harry might beat him there. I scanned the house plotting.

By the time Charlie got there I had not only cleaned the floor top to bottom but rearranged all the furniture. The meal was laid out and I was just coming down the stairs after a refreshing shower and change of clothes. Charlie stood there at the foot of the stairs stunned.

"Nessie you look beautiful," he choked out and looked away. "And the house looks great too. I wondered what he was really thinking but when I tried to push into his mind it was like hitting a solid wall. Instead I skipped down the rest of the stairs and gave him a quick hug. "Love you too Grandpa," I said with a wink. "Where is Harry?" Just as I said it I head the tires of Harry's truck crunching in the driveway. A flash of Seth dropping one of our glasses skittered through my mind and caused me to jump back. No, not a memory. Seth had never been here. Maybe… Charlie opened the door and went out to assist Charlie. I came also staying back just a bit. Harry had a way of making me feel sad when he first looked at me. He knew about Jake and I. Knew that I hadn't taken his leaving well either. Today he offered a smile and asked how I liked my new school. Then Seth came around the back of the truck with a brown paper sack and offered a grin. "Hey Nessie", he said.

Charlie looked at him and then at me. He pursed his lips and lifted his shoulders in a tense way. "You know Harry, the last time we brought two young people together under this roof it got a little weird."

"Be calm old man, Seth is only here for the cooking." I got the reference. Jacob and my mother. Another story I didn't get to hear all of.

Seth came in and smiled at me sheepishly, "How ya been?" he asked. Seth was actually older than me but the werewolf genes had slowed the process so much that he looked the same age just much taller.

"Good", I smiled back leading him to the food.

We talked easily about school and things happening within the tribe. It was nice to relax and not have to be on guard.

"So, have you heard from that creepy guy again?" he suddenly blurted out.

I was caught off guard since we had been talking about Sue. "Um, do you mean Nahuel?" I asked, knowing that's who he meant.

"Yes him", he said with a scowl. I hoped it wasn't jealousy I saw making him frown like that.

"Actually no. We talked that day but then he left. Went up North with the Canadian coven." I pushed the food around on my plate with my fork. I took glances to read him between designs. Seth relaxed a little but still had a look like he wanted to say more.

"You know you're already taken right?" He asked in a whisper. Iglanced at him sharply.

" No Seth," I said while letting the sarcasm drip from my words. "I wasn't aware that someone had a previous ownership." I stood up quickly, too quickly for his eyes to follow and I almost cursed at my mistake. "What's it to you anyway Seth?" I asked, again knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"I mean", he paused obviously debating the intelligence of continuing when I was already upset. "Well… it's just I knew you were a lot littler and it's been a really long time but"… He gulped and seemed to find his courage. "Your Jacob's girl", he said almost whispering. His eyes held an apology even as the words left his mouth. He glanced quickly in Harry's direction then back at me.

I expected a shot of pain. I expected the itchy feeling of tears to form behind my eyes. What I did not expect was the sudden rage and need to break something. I could feel my lip curling in rage and before I knew it I had thrown my plate of lasagna against the wall. The plate shattered leaving a thick glop of noodles and sauce to slide slowly to the floor. I could hear Charlie and Harry responding to the noise and I just couldn't face them. In a blink I was gone out of the house to the edge of the woods. Still no tears only a fierce burning anger. I heard the sound of glass hit the floor and then the back door slam. I thought of standing there and letting Seth reach me. I contemplated calming myself and getting back under control. Then I chose to let the anger take over. It felt good somehow. Much better than the pain.

I'm not sure exactly where I was going but I leapt, sprang, ran, and dodged through the forest at a rate of speed impossible to be tracked. My muscles had no time responding and I let the memories of the hunt take over. Through the brush I flew searching the anger boiling through just under the surface of the skin. I had never hunted like this.

A delicious smell filled the air making me pause. Sweet and subtle I turned my head to it letting it waft to my nostrils. I slowed and then stopped. I listened intently to the sounds of the forest around me. My blood was pumping my anger replaced by a thirst incredibly strong. I turned my head searching, knowing the source for this delicious aroma was so close.

Then I saw her. She sat drawing in a journal. Trying to catch the last images before the light failed her completely. Her eyes were on the paper as she looked at a tiny red smudge. She rubbed at it with her finger just as a breeze lifted her scent to me once again. The thirst crept up the back of my throat and I took a step toward her.

I was so focused in on her that I didn't notice the huge furry body till it knocked the wind out of me. Being smooshed to the forest floor knocked the anger and thirst out of me. Seth was still above me. I lay beneath him, ashamed at what I had been about to do. I had never taken a human life. On occasion I had tasted it from Grandpa's stash so I knew how it tasted. I knew it was sweeter than any other taste; it was juice of the forbidden fruit.

And then in the next moment Seth's weight was off me and he was flying through the air. He hit a tree and almost instantly sprang back again. A deep snarl ripped from his throat as he bared his teeth and readied to attack. Looking at him as he came toward me I at first didn't catch what was going on.

Then Nahuel stepped over me shielding my body with his own. He lowered one shoulder letting the tips of his fingers touch the ground in front of me and putting the other out in front of him. He beckoned Seth and leapt to the left. In the blink of an eye Seth was on him his jaws snapping, huge paws pushing on his chest. Nahuel grabbed his head with one powerful hand on the top jaw, the other on the bottom. With fierce inhuman strength he began to wrench them apart.

Realization rocketed through my head as I read his intentions. "NO!" I screamed throwing myself on them. I felt Seth's teeth graze my arm as I put one hand on his chest and one on Nahuel and shoved. In shock they separated but both remained crouched and ready. Nahuel's eyes were bright, his heated glare never leaving Seth. Seth took a look at me and straightened his body. Blood dripped from my arm and I saw his eyes catch the flow. Shock registered across his face. Vampires didn't bleed. His anger immediately forgotten, guilt filled his eyes and I saw his whole body shimmer as he fought the urge to phase back to his human form to comfort me. There was a silent war within him as he battled the wolf which said to stay on guard and the friend who wanted to comfort me.

" Enough", my voice came out a hoarse whisper. Was all that really necessary? I turned my eyes to Nahul and addressed him first. In a calm firm voice I gave a quick explanation of Seth's actions. "Seth wasn't trying to hurt me. He would never hurt me."

Eyes blazing, he gave a snort grabbing me by the wrist and showing the blood to us. "Is this what you call not hurting? He has so little control he has made you bleed. That should be punishable by death."

I knew Seth would want to defend himself but he was at a bit of a disadvantage without clothes to return to his human form. Instead he stared at me as he stood perfectly still. I angrily pulled my arm from Nahuel's grip. In biting tones I rebuffed him. "He wouldn't have hurt me if you hadn't been intent on killing him. The only reason I'm hurt is because I knew you planned to kill him and I stopped you. Seth is a good friend." I turned my back to him then, placing my hand on Seth's scruff. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me Seth". Seth lowered his head in acknowledgment.

"Renesme. You need to be more discriminating in the company you keep. Do you not realize your value? You must not associate with any mongrel that offers his affection." Nahuel spoke with conviction, his eyes commanding me to understand.

I felt my temper rise again and was about to form a retort when my eyes flicked to the clearing, remembering the girl, but she was gone. "Oh, no!" I said, eyes widening. Our display had been revealing to our inhuman nature. Now she was gone and with her the knowledge she could not share.

"I understand" Nahuel responded to my unspoken concern. "Allow me to take care of this… mishap." He gently took my hand and though I resisted put my hand to his lips. As his lips brushed across the back of my hand I gasped at the heat it left there. I looked into his eyes and saw his delight at my surprise. Then before Seth could protest, he was gone.

Feeling the blush in my cheek I hesitated before turning to Seth. "I'm so sorry Seth," I said. I allowed the confusion and shame to show in my eyes as I looked at him. Tentatively I reached out and brushed my fingertips over the side of his head. All of my emotions flooded from my fingertips letting him feel my confusion and sorrow over what had happened so pressed his muzzle into my hand as if to say all was forgiven. Feeling strangely exhausted, I whispered, "Let's go home."

We walked through the woods silent at first. As we got closer he gave a whine and looked to the brush. I saw a scrap of cloth bound to a branch above our heads and reached up to untie it. Unrolling it I found a poor of cutoff jogging pants. He took them gingerly with his teeth and trotted off into the woods. In a moment he returned, pulling his long hair back in a ponytail. He walked carefully avoiding sticks. "Why didn't you just wait to change till we got home?" I asked.

"I wanted to be able to talk to you", he answered cutting his eyes to my face. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." We walked in silence a moment and then he spoke again. "Nessie, do you remember Jacob?"

I hadn't been expecting the question, and it knocked the breath from me. I put a hand to my necklace, rubbing the heart there. He waited quietly as I thought. The sensation he had caused just by saying his name had not faded. My heart made fast hard beats in my chest, and for a moment I wished it would stop. "More clearly than any other part of my childhood" I said.

"What do you remember?" Seth hedged. I wondered at his line of questioning. This was going to be a long walk. Besides, he was the first person since Jacob left who had wanted talked to me about him.

"I remember everything. The way he was so strong and fast. The way he laughed. The way he made me feel so safe…and loved. Mostly I remember how he was always there. I remember he was the best friend I could ever have." I could feel the tears pushing through but I struggled to finish. "He was my best friend".

Seth nodded. "He was a great guy." I didn't like why he spoke in the past tense as if Jacob was dead. I looked at him sharply and could almost see the wheels turning as he thought.

"Did you know what you were to him?" He stopped on the path then. He looked at me. Waiting patiently, he raised an eyebrow when I didn't answer. "Well", he pushed.

The memories of Jacob I had had not changed, though time had passed. In all of them he had been attentive and kind. He was my comfort when things were not as perfect as they seemed. He was my friend when no one else understood. What had I been to him?

"Daughter of the love he couldn't have, I suppose. I would think he tried to give me all the love he couldn't give my mother. I was a convenient and acceptable replacement." I sighed looking up at the branches above us. The sky was almost completely dark now. Charlie would be worried. I looked around, realizing that Seth was not beside me. He stood looking at me so shocked he seemed unable to move his feet.

"Is that what you think?" he asked. He started walking again. "Wow, and here everybody says you're so smart and ahead of yourself. Wrong." I could tell he wanted to continue but I didn't ask.

I walked in silence. I knew better than to hold on to a hope that I could have been more to Jacob. If I had been he wouldn't have left. The few times I had read my father's mind looking for pieces of the Jacob puzzle, I had seen things that only confirmed his love for my mother. The scenes that were there in his mind would never leave him. The knowledge that she had loved someone else so much. I saw the kiss that Jacob and she had shared. I felt the pain as my mother admitted her love for Jacob. I heard the words Jacob spoke as he claimed to be better for my mother. So much passion. Yes, I knew I was a transference of their feelings. Perhaps Seth referred to Jacob's feelings of shared parental love. That would make sense. I mulled these thoughts over as we broke from the edge of the forest.

Seth was the first to notice the group of them on Charlie's porch. Almost the whole Cullen clan had gathered. "Uh oh", he muttered. "Looks like we're in for it."

I rolled my eyes. "I have never been in trouble before, so my parents should go pretty easy." He gave a nervous laugh and quickened his pace to reach Billy. I noticed the rest of the pack beside him. They looked at Seth with anger and as soon as he joined them, turned and left.

I gave a weak smile at my mother. "Sorry Mom, I had a weak moment there and lost my temper." I reached for her hand to share but she jerked back and gave me a look of disappointment. Unprepared for this, I felt my mouth fall open and snapped it shut. "I'll clean it up", I grumbled, thinking of the lasagna I had left dripping down the wall. I then let my eyes switch to my father. He didn't meet my gaze. He leaned against the front porch rail, a look of intense concentration on his face. It was Carlisle who spoke first.

"Nessie, this is not _all_ your fault. Please understand this is the ending of a chain of events that had begun even before you were born. For us to blend in", he looked at Esme for a moment, pausing, "we can only stay in one place until the residents become suspicious. That is usually three or four years. We extended our time here for you. So we could focus more on your childhood and raising. Those at the hospital have begun to notice the lack of change in appearance I have had. We were going to leave once you had graduated but some events have unfolded which have pushed us to make the move immediate. I apologize, my dear. It is time for a new adventure to begin. Somewhere else. Somewhere far from here."

I looked around, trying to hide my growing alarm. No one seemed to want to meet my eyes. I looked at Alice and saw her flinch at my attention. In a flash I was beside her, my hand brushing her cheek. The questions in my mind racing through to her own faster than I could say. She didn't pull away as my mother had but instead met my gaze and shared her knowledge.

I closed my eyes and let the images she shared filter across my mind's eye. I saw the girl from the clearing. She ran through the woods frantically, her breath harsh as she pushed herself to greater speed to escape what she had seen. I heard her cries bordering on hysteria as she neared the end of the trail and almost the road beyond. Just as she was about to break out of the forest a figure was there blocking her way. I watched as Nahul swept out an arm and caught her effortlessly. She let out a scream that he stifled with his lips as he stole a kiss from her. Her body went limp and at first I thought perhaps she had fainted but when he broke the kiss I saw her wide eyes and glazed look of surprise. She said nothing as he lay her back across his arm. Willingly she closed her eyes and turned her head, lifting her chin to expose the strong pulse there. I jerked back in shock but the image remained burning in my mind. The pictures blurred and refocused again.

I saw the families searching for their daughter and finding nothing. Through my mind I heard my Charlie's name mentioned. Focusing in on that I heard their displeasure that the girl was not found and he was not doing enough. I broke away from Alice then, finally realizing the extent of the damage that had been done. Though I had not killed the girl, my outburst had led Nahul to the choice he had made. Knowing he had not been raised the same, I had still allowed him to take care of the mess I had created with my temper tantrum. What had he done to the girl? Where was she now? Ashamed, I kept my eyes down and asked Carlisle one question, "When?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam eased back from the group. Careful to remain unnoticed, he watched as tensions grew and the vampires communicated with no words. The peace that had been allowed he and Emily to start their family was broken. He wasn't sure what to think of the new vampires that had come. He knew, even without having the ability to read their minds, that they were more like Nessie then the Cullen's. Their heart beats gave them away. Their eyes were the same dark color, not red as blood drinkers, but still there was just something about them that he didn't trust. He watched as the whole scene changed without words. He felt the tensions ebb and flow but never recede all the way.

Sam met Paul's eyes and gave a slight nod. Paul and the others of the wolf pack closed rank, but remained listening to every word. He knew they wondered what these new bloodsuckers would mean and where their appetites would truly lay.

Once outside, Sam phased on the run. He knew that something big was going to happen but he wasn't sure what. Too important to let any other member of the pack go, he darted between the trees heading to the North. With no particular destination in mind he headed for the one person who understood the Cullens and the pack.

With the others in their human form he was free to think without them hearing his thoughts. All vampires were a threat. The Cullens kept themselves in control and appeared to want to keep from the evil of their nature, but it didn't change what they really were. He had tolerated the visits from other covens as long as they adhered to the Cullen's way of hunting. Alice was always kind enough to pass the warnings on such visits to Edward, and then Edward to Seth.

"Seth," he thought and felt his shadow running parallel to him before he could see him there. "Go back," he commanded without the timbre of the alpha behind it.

Seth's mind touched his. The excitement, confusion, and eagerness to see Jacob all blasted through in rapid succession.

_Some ADHD meds might help with your sketchy thinking_, Sam shot back. He leapt over a snow covered bush, his feet clearing it with ease. He saw Seth putting things in order in his head.

_So we are going to find Jacob, cool. Been wanting to see him. Was wondering too why he ever left. I mean, he can be with Renesme sooner than our bro is going to get to be with Claire_. _How do you just up and leave your life mate? Oh, and why are we getting him now? I mean, aren't we jumping the gun a little bit?_ Seth rolled his eyes nervously toward Sam, waiting for Sam's response.

Sam kept his eyes to the trail. _Too much trust Seth. Too much trust in their kind_. Sam felt that Seth's friendship with the Cullens had always given them and all their vampire friends too much lee-way. Sam knew Seth could see his thoughts of his deflection from the pack and how Sam felt about it. It had been the trust in the Cullins that had broken the pack to begin with. The only reason Seth had returned to the pack had been Jacob leaving. He knew Seth had read his thought's as Seth's steps faltered.

Sam clamped down on the jealousy he had born over the loyalty of the pack to Jacob Black. Jacob was the rightful leader of the Quileute pack. He had never wanted the power or leadership. He had only used that power when it had come down to taking the life of someone he loved. The others in the pack had deflected on their own, against Jacob's wishes.

Sam was also careful to keep his thoughts away from thoughts of Seth's sister. No need to touch on that subject. They had relived it every day she had been part of the pack. Though he had felt guilt over her leaving, it had eased the way for Emily and Sam to finally start their life. Now that life felt like it was in danger again by this new turn of events.

_Your way too suspicious_, Seth thought as he followed Sam's thoughts. Sam lunged forward, breaking from Seth and forcing him to stop thinking and keep up.

Leah lifted her nose to the wind testing. Hunger bit at her stomach and twisted it tight. She put her muzzle to the ground, smelling the fresh trail of the elk. Her eyes found Jacob hidden in the brush to the right. The slightest shift of his weight had been the movement that had given him away. Their eyes met briefly and he turned his head a fraction in the direction the trail led. Slowly Leah eased through the snow, her nose to the trail. She paused letting the scent tell her the age and health of the animal. An older male.

She paused in mid step, cocking her ears to the South west. The elk was just over the ridge to the North but she could sense something coming from the other direction. Jacob was ready to circle around. There was no need for mind-reading. They hunted almost as one now. But still there was something…

_What do you hear Leah_? Jacob grumped. His voice in her head so unexpected after so long made her jump. His impatience jolted her as he shared a vision of the kill and his need for the meat.

I _don't know exactly. I can't smell it or hear it yet. I can feel it though_. She moved out off the trail to the brush with Jacob and jerked her head. _It's coming from there._

_Mighty inconvenient time to develop women's intuition_, Jacob snorted, obviously annoyed by her distraction. _That elk is the best of the season_. _Typical._ _Don't get squeamish on me now_.

Leah snapped at him quietly, her teeth catching air as he sidestepped. _Whatever_. _We would have had this elk a year ago if you hadn't jumped so early last time_. They continued the banter, allowing it to lighten the tension between them.

The three years they had spent in the wilderness together had forced them to forge a friendship neither had expected. Jacob's shared pain of having to give Nessie up had allowed Leah to soften to him. His leaving of Nessie and breaking the binding of imprinting had earned him her respect. His acceptance of her with no question of her reasoning had earned her loyalty. Jake was just glad of the company to keep him from completely letting his animal side take over and never returning.

It hadn't been easy. Leah enjoyed the freedom of the wolf form, but still sought time to be a woman. Once in a while she would just leave Jacob to wander and howl her frustration over the hand she had been dealt. As time passed this became less and less.

Jacob nosed the trail once again, unafraid of whatever approached. _Nothing could take us down together so I'm not particularly worried_.

Leah came to his right shoulder _I wasn't afraid either_, she sniped. _I was just being cautious I'm still not sure what it is_…"

Jacob's whole body tensed and his ears twitched to the sound Leah had missed. _What_? Leah asked, her ears straining to pick up on the sound she had missed.

_Sam_.He stayed where he was, his head turning in the direction of approach. He felt Leah stiffen, but felt no other signs of distress over his answer.

_He's coming, closing in quickly. _ _Seth is with him. Driving him crazy. Excited to see us. Seth wants to try to sneak up and ambush us. It's odd that I can hear his_ _thoughts_. Jacob turned to Leah then.

Her eyes held the shock and helplessness she had hidden from him. _Why? _she thought sharply. She dropped her eyes and whined. Jacob saw how much this time away had meant to her. It was the healing she had never had time for in La Push with Sam and Emily's love choking her. He saw through her façade and that she was afraid of that pain returning. Would those feelings come back when she saw Sam? He felt something else too…

_Leah. We have bigger things to think of. I feel your pain, and I mean literally. But it has to be something pretty big for Seth to come all the way here to find us. Push past this. Let it go, it's time_. He turned from the trail of the elk and waited.

There was a brief moment of hesitation as Seth skidded to a halt on sight. Both alphas stood tall, measuring each other. It had been a long time and the animal spirit in Jacob was strong. He knew this was his friend, yet the animal was ready to fight for dominance. Sam waited as if he understood Jacob's inner turmoil.

Seth, however, had no reservations over the reunion. He jumped and pranced over to Leah, taking a snap at her hind leg. _Hey, sis. Long time no see, your looking a little long in the tooth_.

Leah visibly relaxed and wrestled with her brother. _I'll give you two a moment_, she said leading Seth a bit away.

Sam phased into his human form, pulling on his ragged shorts in haste. Jacob phased too, but without the convenience of clothing for modesty. The time he and Leah had spent together had been revealing, there was no need to hide himself now. After the initial sly glances, now it was just an inconvenience they chose to ignore.

"It has been too long Jacob. You should have come back to check up sooner. Your father ages faster with you gone. Charlie, too. They both worry about you. Sometimes I catch Charlie standing at the edge of the woods, just searching, as if he's lost his dog but is afraid to call for it." The joke fell flat as Jacob stood waiting. His sharp eyes remained focused straight into Sam's, no guilt or shame.

"Why did you come?" There was no emotion in Jacob's scratchy voice. Sam wondered what he was thinking.

"The Cullins are fine." Sam carefully avoided speaking of Nessie. "There have been some changes, though. Some new comers that have made things a little more tense. They are suspicious. I do not believe that the Cullins even trust them completely. And then there is the claim on Renesme…" he had Jacob's attention now.

Eyes flashing, Jacob demanded, "What about Nessie? What has happened? Have they tried to take her? Is it the Voltourri?" Jacob's disguise of calmness was gone. His obsession with Nessie was laid bare for Sam to see as he fought to get himself under control and allow Sam to answer his questions. His eyes shifted once to the South and Sam briefly wondered if he would even wait to hear the rest of the information before racing off.

"Nessie is fine, Jacob. It is only these others we have fear of. For the past few years it has been almost peaceful. We have been able to get our phasing under control enough to continue with our lives." He gave a smile that turned to a grimace. "But I can feel the change coming brought on by these newcomers. I fear for the tribe. I fear for the pack. These new ones cannot be trusted, you will see."

"Explain about Nessie", Jacob replied impatiently, not wanting to hear of Sam's latest witch hunt.

"Nessie is 16 now, or that is the age she is assigned. Most of the time that is the way she behaves, Jacob. Like a teenager." He smiled, remembering the party. "She is beautiful. The aging has slowed now. Maybe even stopped, as she looked the same as when I had seen her a month ago."

Jacob looked pained. He wished he could have seen her grow and change. It was hard to think of her as more than the little girl he had left. He wasn't ready to think of her as becoming a woman. She had been alone. He wondered if she would forgive him for leaving her. He had known her loneliness and tried to help her fight it. He looked at Sam again, willing him to continue.

"The other's are from the Amazon. The Cullins seemed pleased to see them, but though there was some immediate tension over the male's intentions." Jacob lifted an eyebrow as Sam hesitated.

"They are hybrids like Nessie, Jacob. The same kind. This Nahul has come back for Nessie. He wants her for his mate."

Jacob quivered before him. He couldn't imagine what Jacob could be feeling. Noone had ever challenged his interest in Emily. Perhaps because Jacob saw Nessie as a little girl, his feelings would not be so passionate. Somehow he doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4

I skidded to a stop at the edge of the woods throwing snow out in front of me. My eagerness to see Renesme had sent me speeding all the way from the Canadian border with no breaks to hunt. The cottage stood before me looking much like it had three years ago when I had left it.

As my tongue lolled from my mouth I realized I had no pants. It had been a long time since I had needed them so I hadn't even thought to make a stop before coming here. I looked to the front window willing Edward to hear my thoughts. _I'm back there, DAD._ _I'm kind of excited to see all of you… yes even you bloodsucker so get out here with some_ _pants._ There was no movement from the house so I tried again. _Pants_ _man. NOW . Do you want Bella to see all that she missed?_ I grinned a wolfish smile thinking of the commotion that would cause.

I looked harder at the house. Still not a sound. A flicker of anger crossed my mind. I knew the leeches were quiet but not this quiet. My eyes began a quick search and I noticed the details my excited mind had missed. No cars. Where were the ridiculous cars? I loped to the front door and put my nose to the ground pushing it through the snow. Nothing. Nothing! One quick bark of frustration and then I did a circle around the house. Back at the front door I stood very still listening for any noise.

There was no need to wait, no modesty to protect. I phased on the porch feeling the odd sensation of mass squeezing and condensing to form a man again. It sent a shock through me to see a hand reaching for the door handle. I slowly closed my fingers around the knob. The metal was cold against my palm as I turned it. The door opened and I took a few steps. The sensation of being upright made my steps slightly unsure as my muscles tried to remember. No matter what happens, no more being a wolf this long again. This is too weird.

My toes felt the cold of the wood as I walked quickly through the first room. It was empty as I had feared. I turned and walked to the next and then the next. At each empty room I found, my frustration grew. The tension was growing in my body and I could feel the quivering as my mind fought the urge to phase. My disappointment turned to rage. _GONE. They're gone_.

I came to the last room and paused. Renesme door was closed. I leaned my head on the door frame trying to loosen my grip on the door handle before I opened it. I concentrated all my efforts on calming myself. I took a deep breath. With a slow push I opened the door.

This room stood empty too. Yet this was the worst. My eyes scanned quickly looking for any clue that could have been left behind for me. There was nothing. _Wait. A golden glimmer from the window_. I walked to the window and took the tarnished gold heart into the palm of my hand. The chain snapped as I pulled it. I sank to my knees the lump in my throat choking me. The pain in my chest was a burning explosion that filled the empty hole where my heart had been. I gripped my stomach and put my head to the cold floor. My hair fell around my eyes another reminder of how long I had been gone. I just lay there a moment fighting the burning behind my eyes. They were gone.

Infinite resources I thought. They could be anywhere. Alaska, South America, Europe… it didn't matter they knew I couldn't follow. No passport. Not even a current driver's license to my name. I was trapped here. I could run as far as the borders but I still had no idea which direction to go. It didn't matter. Even if I did find them if their plan was to leave me behind they could just leave again.

My fist pounded the floor board and I heard a satisfying crack. Good. Anger began to pulse through me again. _This is what I get? For my patience? For my loyalty? This is what I get?_ I let the rage build. Felt it ripple below the surface in my arms. I hit the floor again feeling the wood splinter and the house shudder.

The front door opened and I heard Sam and Seth calling my name. I didn't care anymore. The scent of vanilla and lavender with a sweet touch of heat filled my senses.

I froze my hand raised to strike the floor again. The breeze from the front door had kicked up her scent and the memory hit my brain. I let all the images of Nessie I had been holding in check flood through me. Like a movie on fast forward I saw all her smiles and laughter. I felt her tiny arms crushing me. Stronger than the feelings of rage, anger, and even revenge. I felt my heart clench.

I felt my control slipping as the beast ripped through me and a tortured howl escaped my throat. The entire house shook from its force.

Sam and Seth stood behind me on two legs waiting for me to regain my control. Sam's eyes held no judgment only understanding. Seth just kept looking around as if we knew something and were holding it from him, waiting to have him figure it out on his own. When my emotional temper tantrum was gone I phased back to two legs dizzy from the swift change.

"So what's going on? Where's Edward and Bella?" Sam asked. His eyebrows raised comically.

"Gone", I said my voice coming out a harsh whisper. Just saying the word made my muscles tense again as another onslaught of pain ripped through me.

"Get control of yourself Jacob", Sam said. "I have no loyalty to the Cullins but it's not like Bella to just disappear. They have to have left some information. Think… Charlie. We'll go to Charlie. Bella wouldn't just leave without telling Charlie something."

"Your right", I answered back. A flicker of hope came alive. I could be wrong.

Seth interrupted us both. "But why would they leave? Bella wouldn't just leave. She's our friend. They all are. Bella still cares for you Jake. She still asks for news about you." He stopped confusion clear on his face. "You're their family. His voice turned accusatory as he finished, "She's not the type of person to just run off and leave when something get's tough. She's a fighter."

The jab didn't entirely miss its mark. I had left. But they had wanted me gone. They had wanted time and I had been the noble friend once again and given it to them. Wasn't that what I always did when it came to Bella? Gave her everything she asked for? Everything I had? If I felt resentment I was justified.

Seth had wandered off. "No food here", he grumped as he opened and closed cabinets in the kitchen. "Guess we'll go." I felt my stomach roll and heard the grumble of hunger. I hadn't eaten since before Leah and the elk. My body was exhausted, worn out. The emotions had taken their toll too.

Sam must have felt it too. "I'll change and tell Embry to bring the Rabbit."

Seth smirked when I looked at Sam in surprise. "Sam kept it running for you. It still works good enough to get from a to b. It'll save us energy but not time. Tell him to bring some food too", he shouted to Sam who was already heading outside.

We both followed, Sam and Seth phasing when they got outside and heading down the driveway. I lingered looking at the fairy tale cottage. The happily ever after I had been waiting on didn't seem so sure anymore. My princess was gone.


End file.
